Triceratops
Triceratops ('try-ser-a-tops', meaning "Three-Horned Face") are large diurnal (meaning active during the day) prehistoric creatures from the late Cretaceous, that were the first mobs ever included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. It is the only ceratopsian currently in the mod. They are very large for herbivores, at approximately 3 blocks tall at their shoulders (4 blocks tall at the frill), 8.5 blocks long, and 3 blocks wide. They are one of the largest dinosaurian herbivores, at about the same height as the therizinosaurus. There is no size difference between genders, but males do have a reddish frill. Newborns are green, half a block tall and are fully grown in 12 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Triceratops, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the triceratops can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a triceratops. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches or any other light source. BEHAVIOR Triceratops are classified as territorial animals, but are normally gentle herbivores to those that leave it alone. When they are attacked, they will fiercely defend themselves with their giant horns. They can deal huge damage, are relatively fast, and are herd animals that will defend each other. They can additionally break blocks weaker than iron, making it impossible to hide, however they will not enter water to attack the player. They are preyed upon only by the tyrannosaurus and spinosaurus, and will almost always lose the battle unless they are in a herd or the attackers have low health. Baby triceratops' are vulnerable to most carnivores, though they will be defended by their herd. They will seek out plants to eat when hungry. Triceratops will interact with scratching posts and chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They will attempt to play with tethered logs but may accidentally break them in the process. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult triceratops can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Triceratops are tamable dinosaurs and can be tamed in the same way that all other tamable prehistoric creatures. The player need to stay within a six block radius of the egg as it hatches and the hatchling will be tamed. If the player misses this opportunity then they have to hand-feed it until it is tamed or forcibly tame it with a whip. It is recommended to only do this when it is at a high mood as it may attack you otherwise. It can be ordered by right-clicking with a stick. RIDING Triceratops are rideable when tamed and fully grown. Right-click it with a whip to get on. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. When riding, they are generally fast, and their block-breaking ability makes it easy to get past obstacles. They will, however, stop when in water. FEEDING Triceratops will independently search for and eat all types of leaves, flowers, grass, and ancient ferns. They can also be hand-fed seeds, wheat, bread, apples, sugar, sugarcane, cookies, melon, and cake, and will eat from feeders that have plants in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY PiXUyID.png|Triceratops preview 2016-07-29 18.48.24.png|Female triceratops 2016-07-29 17.50.36.png|Baby triceratops Triceratops DNA-0.png|Triceratops DNA 2017-01-22_14.25.32.png|Another Triceratops 2017-01-22_14.29.30.png|Triceratops Sleeping Triceratops Egg 7.3.png|Triceratops Egg Titan Stream.png|A Triceratops crossing a stream. Redneck Roughs.png|A herd of Triceratops near a mountain. Screw Nature 3.0.png|A Triceratops trapped in a ring of Obsidian Spikes. 2018-04-27_21.35.31.png|a female triceratops rests besides a pond. 2018-04-28 18.41.24.png|two male triceratops squaring each other off before combat 2018-04-30_11.44.24.png|two male triceratops fight over dominance 2018-05-23_11.32.05.png|a triceratops drinking in a lake 2018-05-05_14.26.40.png|A baby triceratops with a guardian. 2018-08-09_19.04.45.png|A triceratops drinks, oblivious to the danger. 2018-08-20 19.00.23.png|A pair of Triceratops about to get eaten. 2018-08-18_09.52.48.png|a triceratops killing a tyrannosaurus 2018-08-21_11.06.11.png|a triceratops fighting an allosaurus 2019-03-01_18.42.22.png|A male triceratops threatening a velociraptor 2019-03-13_10.42.50.png|A lone male triceratops resting in a forest 2019-03-13_10.45.33.png|A tyrannosaurus chasing a wounded triceratops 2019-07-03_22.37.54.png|A triceratops sitting next to a small pond Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.30.36.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Herbivore Category:Dinosaurs Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Rideable Category:Cretaceous Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Ceratopsian